


A+ For Effort

by Emma_Vue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Music teacher Harry, PE teacher Louis, Teacher AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Vue/pseuds/Emma_Vue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Louis sont professeurs et il y a un ensemble de choses qui font qu'ils craquent l'un pour l'autre.</p>
<p>Simple Traduction.<br/>All the credits to embro<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+ For Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A+ For Effort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003233) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



> Cet OS n'est pas de moi, j'ai juste souhaité partager avec vous cette histoire toute mignonne.  
> Vous verrez que certaines choses sont restées en anglais ou jeux de mots n'ont pu être traduits, j'ai mis des notes entre parenthèses sur le texte.  
> Bonne lecture.  
> xoxo

Harry est le professeur de musique et Louis le professeur de sport et il y a un ensemble de choses qui font qu’ils craquent l'un pour l'autre.

 

Harry adore se rendre au travail, et pas parce qu'il adore son job.

Il s'est réveillé une heure plus tôt que nécessaire, il peut donc travailler ses cheveux et choisir une tenue décente pour impressionner les élèves de 12-18 ans à qui il apprend la musique: une tenue inclue à chaque fois un jean extrêmement serré et un t-shirt lâche, peu importe le nombre de pantalon que sa mère lui a acheté au fil des années.

Il s'entraîne à sourire dans le miroir et à dire bonjour c’auquel  élèves feront attention en classe. Ça l'a aidé dans ce rayon, toujours tirer profit de son sourire pour répondre à des garçons agités. Ça a peut être conduit à quelques coups de cœur, mais il n'a jamais rien pût faire à propos de ça. Excepté peut être de de porter des vêtements amples et de changer son mignon sourire pour un regard intimidant, mais il n'est pas ce genre de garçon.

Aussi, s'il faisait ce genre de choses, il n'y aurait pas moyens que Louis prête attention à lui.

Il y a aussi les quelques minutes où il le voit dans la salle des profs et qui sont la seule raison qu'il a de détester les vacances.

M. Tomlinson est le professeur d'éducation sportive, et dieu putain de dieu qu’Harry veut être éduqué physiquement par lui. Il est d'une beauté frappante, aussi extrêmement culotté et suffisant ce qui est en train de tuer lentement Harry. C'est comme peu importe le moment, son cœur s'arrête de battre dans sa poitrine quand Louis le regarde ou quand sa pomme d'Adam descend dans sa gorge lorsqu'il lui dit bonjour. Dans ces moments Harry est plus enclin à vomir son petit déjeuner qu'à lui retourner son bonjour.

Mais peut être qu'aujourd'hui sera différent, peut être que lorsque Louis arrivera dans la salle des professeurs, Harry sera capable de lui dire bonjour en retour.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il regardait Louis d'une manière assez évidente jusqu'à ce que celui le regarde en souriant, puis vint à lui un mug entre les mains, lèvres pincées légèrement semblant souffler dans le vide. Il s'assit au seul siège libre à la table d’Harry et commença «Bonjour, Harry!"

" Est? Oui bien. Bien" Harry extériorisa pour lui-même et 'grimaça' parce que c'était un nouveau record personnel.

"Je suis content" Louis répondit avec un petit mouvement affirmatif de la tête, et Harry essaya de retourner le sourire auquel il s'était entraîner. Celui où ses fossettes ressortaient parfaitement dans ses joues et où ses dents jouaient un rôle primordial, uniquement les huit de devant parce qu'elles étaient les plus blanches et les plus ordonnées. "Es-tu ok ?"

Et la tête d'Harry se décomposa tendrement  parce que ça importait réellement à Louis, c'était implicite, ça se voyait et ça crépitait'?' dans ses yeux ...... "Uh? Oui?"

"Tu as ton premier cours de chorale, non?"

"Uh?" Harry demanda parce que Louis s'était intéressé à sa vie et Harry était prêt à une petite danse sur son siège.

"Liam en a parlé hier, de la façon dont tu gères ça cette année. C'est plutôt cool que tu fasses ça, alors que ce n'est que ta première année. J'étais tellement excité que j'ai coaché mon équipe la première année, tu devrais donc être occupé"

"Oui, Je est- en train. Dois aller en classe" Et après avoir repoussé sa chaise, qui tapa violemment dans la table, pour finir par renverser un peu du café de Louis, Harry était sorti de la pièce. Fais chier.

 

Harry avait un son insultant ses oreilles. Tous ces garçons étaient les meilleurs chanteurs de cette école, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder les uns avec les autres.

"Pouvons-nous faire une pause?" Il demanda pendant qu'ils chantaient, et ils se stoppèrent tous et acquièrent positivement.

"Nous ferions tout pour vous, M. Styles." dit l'un d'eux, et le reste du groupe éclata de rire.

"Uh, merci Niall. Après moi à trois." Et le son qui sortit de leurs bouches fit un tout petit peu mieux. Il marcha dans la pièce, entre les garçons qui se tenaient droits en groupe, et commença à bouger en rythme. Il créa un groupe avec les plus jeunes garçons avec des voix aigus, les sopranos, et ceux qui avaient clairement du mal à chanter aigus dans un autre groupe, les ténors. 

Harry ne fut pas surpris par le faible nombre de sopranos, en considérant que la majorité des garçons avaient mués avant d'avoir quatorze ans. Il fut par contre surpris du nombre de ténors qu'il y' eu.

Quand Harry étudiait à St. Anthony des années auparavant, il faisait partie des seuls trois garçons de la chorale ayant moins de 16 ans. Ils s'étaient ramassés plein de merde à cause de ça, mais ils tenaient assez à la chorale pour rester.

Harry conta pour qu'ils chantent et lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent, Harry leur fit un sourire forcé. Auquel Niall répondit avec méfiance, mais il ignora cela.

"Je vous ai classés en deux groupes, sopranos et ténors, vous savez tout ce que cela veut dire, ne le savez-vous pas?"

Dix garçons acquiescèrent enthousiasment, mais le reste répondit négativement.

"Combien d'entre vous étaient dans la chorale l'année passée?"

Uniquement six de la trentaine levèrent la main.

"Qui a déjà fait partie d'une chorale auparavant?"

Le double de mains se levèrent, mais le reste des garçons chuchotèrent et murmurèrent dans leurs barbes.

 

“Bon, merde.”  Il était coincé. Pourquoi de toutes ces années c’était celle-ci où ils montraient un intérêt pour le chant. Comment était-il maintenant supposé les faire entrer dans la compétition quand les seules  choses qu’ils savaient faire étaient les basiques qu’ont leur avaient appris en classe? Ils le savaient même pas eux-mêmes qu’ils étaient sur les basiques. “Qui sait lire les partitions?”

Il y eu encore plus de murmures et chuchotements mais aucune mains levées. A ce moment Niall intervint "Ça n'est pas important, est-ce que ça l'est Harry?"

"M. Styles" coupa Harry.

"Ouais peu importe, Harry. Ça n'a pas d'importance car nous savons tous chanter et frapper les notes et toute l'histoire. Alors nous pourrions juste continuer comme ça et gagner quelques compétitions locales, et nous pourrions continuer à aller vers d'autres plus grandes compétitions?"

Harry gonfla le torse et croisa ses bras "Est-ce pour ça que vous désiriez intégrez la chorale. Pour gagner des compétitions?"

"Non, pas moi Harry. Veux-tu entendre ma raison ?" Niall était en train de suivre une voix qui lui permettrait de faire rougir Harry.

"Non. Merci." Il murmura et regarda l'ensemble du groupe en face de lui. "Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis nouveau que je vais vous laisser glander. Je vais travailler dur avec vous. Si vous comptez gagner une place convenable dans une de ces compétitions nous avons énormément de travail à faire. Si vous pensez que ce sera facile  alors vous feriez mieux de quitter la chorale dès maintenant." Les étudiants se regardèrent tous, scrutant ceux qui seraient sur le point de quitter la salle. Mais personne ne partit. Il fut embarrassé, parce qu'il avait espéré que certains voudraient quitter la chorale. Il n'était pas payé pour cela, il avait juste accepté parce que Liam l'avait convaincu avec la promesse que ce ne serait qu'une heure supplémentaire par semaine, il ne pouvait pas employer quelqu'un qui n'était pas de l'établissement pour s'en occuper.

"Il n'y aura qu'une quinzaine de garçons maximum." Liam lui avait dit avec ses yeux de chiot auquel Harry ne pouvait dire non. Ça l'avait aidé, Liam avait obtenu d'Harry de s'occuper de la chorale, donc  le directeur ne pouvait donc dénier une faveur envers son ami.

Il était terriblement tenté de tout arrêter, lorsqu’il les regardait ils chahutaient et rigolaient très fort derrière leur mains. «Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Les chances de réussite sont faibles. Nous ne sommes pas dans Glee (la série télévisée), nous n’allons pas danser et s’amuser en chantant sur de la musique pop. Rien de notre répertoire n’a été écrit ce siècle. Il y a même des chansons en latin. Ca va probablement prendre une grande partie de votre temps et du mien.» Il attendu silencieusement pour un mouvement mais aucun des garçons ne fit un pas vers la sortie. « Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que c’est ce que vous voulez faire ? Venir ici tous les mercredis pour s’entrainer, même parfois sur le temps du midi ? Sans parler des compétitions actuelles et occasionnelles performances devant les étudiants ? »

Les garçons se figèrent à cela, regardant leur amis avec des expressions incertaines ou regardant timidement Harry, mais toujours aucuns d’eux ne franchit la porte. « Je suppose que nous pouvons commencer. » Harry souffla, et certains garçons le regardèrent avec agacement. Les autres paraissaient juste aussi ennuyés par ses explications qu’Harry l’était.

Il interrogea Liam à ce propos le matin suivant, comment y’avait-il pu y avoir autant de garçons dans la chorale cette année.

« Pourquoi ne m’avais-tu pas prévenu qu’ils étaient aussi nombreux ? » Harry demanda sans ciller. Il était parti plus tôt qu’à l’usuel, il pouvait donc prendre un café dans la salle des profs avant son premier cours. Il ne pouvait de cette manière ne manquer aucunes chances de croiser Louis.

Liam fronça ses sourcils« En fait, je ne le savais pas. »

« Qu’entends-tu par je ne savais pas ? Je pensais que tu avais fait les auditions. »

« Bien en fait, non. Il n’y a eu aucunes auditions. Nous avons du mal à recruter les années passées, donc on a ouvert l’entrée à tout le monde. »

« Bien, mais pourquoi de toute les années c’est celle-ci qui récolte le plus grand nombre de volontaire pour finir ? »

« Je peux pas te répondre Harry, désolé. Je ne connais pas la raison. C’est peut-être seulement parce que tu es celui qui dirige la chorale à la suite de Simon. Tous les étudiants de cet établissement étaient effrayés par lui. »

Il y eu un léger coup dans la porte et Liam souffla. « Peux-tu patienter, s’il te plait ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr, Principal Payne. » Considérant le fait qu’il était un peu agacé ce fut sans grande surprise qu’il ouvra un peu brusquement la porte. Ce qui était une surprise cependant, c’était la personne qui se tint devant lui. « L-L-Is-umm ? » il bégaya, parce que Louis portait un chino serré aujourd’hui avec un t-shirt uni, qui descendait sur ses clavicules, et il avait juste tellement de peau exposé en face de lui qu’il eut du mal à se contenir.

« Harry, ça te dérangerait d’attendre une seconde dehors ? » Liam demanda et Harry acquiesça.

Ensuite il secoua la tête et regarda Liam directement dans les yeux, essayant durement de prétendre que Louis n’était pas là. « On avait fini de toute manière, je pense. Je te parlerai plus tard. »

« Je te vois dans la salle des profs, Harry ! » Louis dit gentiment, et les yeux en colère de Harry se retournèrent pour rencontrer les parfaits jolis yeux bleus « Reserve-moi une place, veux-tu ? »

Auquel Harry répondit d’une tellement élégantes avec une  de ses rires gênants, puis le genoux qui frappe dans la porte et tout ça.

« Ferme la porte après toi, s’il te plait » Liam dit avec pitié, et Harry était prêt à fondre en larme.

Il était moitié en train de pleurer, quand Zayn lui demanda à propos de l’entretien qu’il avait eu avec Liam.

« Donc comment ça se passe avec tes choristes passionnés ? » Zayn demanda aussitôt qu’Harry s’assit. Pour un professeur de langue il limita son vocabulaire.

« Liam n’en savait rien, il n’a pas fait d’auditions parce qu’il s’attendait a un nombre minime. Donc maintenant, j’ai ma salle de musique remplie d’abrutis qui ne peuvent passer plus de 5 minutes sans frapper le bras des autres ou de péter. C’est intimidant pour les plus jeunes. »

« Tu sais, tu peux toujours les mettre dehors. Ça te donnera moins de temps de travail. » Zayn suggéra.

« Non je ne pense pas que ce serait juste, ne devrais-je pas être heureux que ces gamins veulent apprendre plus à propos de la musique ? Je devrais leur donner une chance, je suppose. Par ailleurs, Liam veut qu’ils chantent quelques chansons latines pour les élèves dans quelques semaines ; je doute qu’ils soient en masse à vouloir rester pour ça. »

Ce fit secouer sa tête à Zayn. Apres ça il regarda par-dessus l’épaule d’Harry et son sourire s’élargit.

« Louis est derrière moi, n’est-ce pas ? » Harry demanda, et Zayn n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’il avait une main sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr que je suis là ! J’ai entendu dire que tu avais pas mal de garçons dans ta chorale cette année. C’est cool, non ? » Ensuite, Louis s’assit sur la chaise à côté de lui et lui sourit enthousiaste ment. Harry hocha la tête, et Louis sourit encore plus. «Ah ! Tu dois te sentir serein, maintenant. Pas mal de mes gars ont joint la chorale, et ils étaient tous vachement excités à propos de ça. »

« Niall. » C’était sorti tout seul, un mot de la chaine qu’il voulait dire.

« Ouais, il est l’un d’entre eux. Il est le plus enthousiaste, je crois qu’il craque pour toi. »

« Tu crois ? Il rend ça tellement évident ! » Zayn rit, et Harry pouvait sentir ses joues rougir.

« Je dois- y’aller ? Oui, oui. » Harry murmura avant que l’attention se porte sur ses joues betteraves. Mais lorsqu’il se leva, Louis le suivit.

« Je t’accompagne ! » Les yeux de Harry s’élargirent et il secoua la tête, mais Louis dit juste « J’insiste ! »

Finalement Harry acquiesça et commença à marcher pendant que Louis récupérait toujours ses affaires sur la table, espérant sortir d’ici avant que Louis n’ait pu le rattraper. Aussi longtemps qu’il avait essayé d’attirer l’attention de Louis, il s’était rendu compte que plus il passait de temps avec lui plus il avait de chances de passer pour un idiot.

Mais malgré les grands pas d’Harry pour atteindre la sortie, Louis le rattrapa facilement.

« On va où maintenant ? La salle de musique ? » Louis demanda et Harry acquiesça. « Cool, j’y suis pas allé depuis mes neuf ans, ça te dérangerait si je m’asseyais et te regarder installer ? Tu vas toujours extrêmement tôt vers ta salle, tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à préparer, peut-être pourrais-je t’aider ? »

Harry accepta mais intérieurement, il se sentait pas aussi bien. Tous les matins, lorsqu’il sort de façon précipité après que Louis arrive, il se balade dans l’établissement ou s’assoit simplement dans sa salle attendant son premier cours de dix heures. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant pour avoir l’air occupé ?

Il était toujours en train de penser lorsqu’il entendit une voix familière l’interpeller « T’as l’air en forme, Harry ! »

« C’est M. Styles ! » réprimanda Louis, et les yeux de Niall s’écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il n’y avait rien de comparable au sentiment de bienêtre d’Harry à ce moment. « Allez-vous vous excuser désormais Horan ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Désolé. »

« Désolé, qui ? »

« Désolé, M. Styles. »

« Pour ? »

« Désolé, M. Styles pour vous avoir appelé Harry. »

« Ça ira. Faites attention, Horan. » Louis finit, et commença à marcher. Quand il réalisa que Harry ne bougeait plus, il se retourna pour attraper son bras et le pousser devant. Ensuite il dit quelque chose, mais Harry était trop occupe par ses doigts autour de son biceps. « Harry ? »

« Oui ? » Harry réagit, et Louis sourit.

« Je te demandais juste si ça allait ce que j’ai dit à Niall ? »

« Oh. Oui, c’est bien. Sympa, ouais. »

« Bien. Je n’étais pas sûr que si tu laissais tes élèves t’appeler Harry ou non, donc j’ai peut-être fait une énorme erreur

« Non. Pas d’erreur. » Harry dit, secouant la tête rapidement.

Louis sourit "Ouais pas de poitrine." _**(alors là, c'est un jeux de mots anglais, à l'origine c'est "tit" qui veut dire erreur mais aussi poitrine de femme, d'ou la discussion qui suit.)**_  

Harry fronça les sourcils, jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne. « Je voulais dire, non,  tu n’as pas fait un de toi-même. Je n’étais pas en train faire référence au fait que tu n’avais pas de poitrine. Je sais que t’es un mec. J’aime que tu sois un garçon. Je veux dire, un homme. Tu es un homme sans poitrine.»

Louis rit ensuite, et pendant uniquement une seconde Harry voulu ramper dans une balle et disparaitre parce que après il rigolait avec Louis.

« Tu parles beaucoup parfois, Harry. »

« Ouais, désolé. »

« T’excuse pas, c’est drôle. J’aime ça. Viens-tu au bal samedi ? »

« Es-tu en train de m’inviter ? »

Louis sourit et Harry voulut définitivement mourir. « Si je n’étais pas de surveillance, je t’aurais définitivement demandé. »

« Oh, oui, merde. Je supervise également. »

« Liam a été un réel enculé à propos de ça, non ? Il a été derrière moi pour que je nettoie les vestiaires du gymnase pour y installer un DJ. Apparemment les filles de St. Anne viennent à celle-ci.  C’est la première fois qu’elles acceptent depuis la fois où les mecs leur ont fait une farce. »

« Les glissades dans leur vestiaire ? J’étais ici quand c’est arrivé. Toute l’école a dû assister à  la semaine en camp d’amour et respect ** _(je pense que c’est une compagnie anglaise ou un truc catholique je pense)_**. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non, j’aimerais. C’était horrible. Ils nous ont pratiquement tués avec des grillades, entrainements matinaux et activités de punitions qu’ils faisaient passer pour des exercices d’apprentissage. »

Harry ne s’était pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête, il avait été capable de parler en face à face avec Louis et que Louis l’écoutait avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Son estomac était en explosion quand Louis lui demanda « C’était quand ? Tu ne peux pas être beaucoup plus jeune que moi. »

Harry rougit et secoua ses épaules pour se donner la volonté de parler sans bégayer encore une fois « J’ai 21 ans. » Il l’a fait. 

« Tu es                 allé directement à l’université ensuite ? Tu as été pris ici, à cette école, et tu viens juste d’être diplômé ? Je suis impressionné. »

« Je- ouais ? Je connais Liam. Il était proviseur quand j’étais ici, j’étais son élève préféré, ça a aidé »

« Je pense que ça l’a aidé plus que toi, tu es un bon professeur, les enfants t’adorent »

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules. Qu’était censé répondre à ça ? Harry n’avait jamais su faire avec les compliments.

« Je pense qu’ils t’aiment un petit peu trop, pour être honnête. » Il ajouta avec un petit sourire, frappant Harry avec son épaule faisant reculer le garçon. « Merde, désolé. Je n’avais pas réalisé que j’avais frappé aussi dur. »

Ce fut pouffer de rire Harry, parce que dur.

Assez gêné, Louis comprit ce pourquoi Harry riait et leva les yeux au ciel et dit« Oh s’il te plait, je ne suis pas dur sur le moment, peut-être plus tard. Quand tu es tombé tout à l’heure, tu m’as donné une parfaite vue sur ton guilleret petit cul. Y’a bonne matière. »

« Bonne matière ? » déglutit Harry, sentant sa tête devenir rouge et son estomac se retourner, et son cœur manquer un battement.

Louis lui sourit juste avec toutes ses dents en retour, jusqu’à ce qu’un garçon arrive en courant vers eux et tapota le poignet de Louis. « M. Tomlinson, j’peux vous parler ? »

Louis garda Harry dans son champ de vision « Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Vous savez, ce que nous avons appris en cours la dernière fois ? » dit le garçon, murmura ensuite ce qui sembla être ovule.

« Ouais, je suppose. » Louis souffla, et lança un regard d’excuse à Harry. « Je ferais mieux de m’en occuper, c’est peut être une urgence. L’inconvénient d’enseigner la santé est que tout le monde vient te voir avec des questions sur le sexe. » Il roula des yeux, et le visage du garçon devint de plus en plus rouge. Si Louis avait noté l’embrasement du garçon, il ne lui fit pas savoir. « J’aime penser que, j’ai prévenu pas mal d’accident de grossesse, au long de mes trois années d’enseignement. »

Harry sourit en retour parce que Louis donnait l’impression d’être fier de sa plaisanterie. « Okay ? »

« Je te verrai probablement ce midi, dans ce cas. »

Harry regarda Louis partir en s’attardant sur ses fesses un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ce qui était juste, puisque Louis avait admis regarder le sien. La réalisation le frappa comme un train en pleine figure, Harry claqua sa langue contre son palais. Louis aimait son cul.

C’était bizarre, être à un bal d’école. Harry n’était jamais allé à un d’eux quand il était à l’école, et c’était extrêmement différent que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. S’il était honnête, il vous dirait qu’il s’était attendu à ce que Time  Wrap et la Macarena soit jouées en boucle comme lorsqu’il était à l’école primaire, pas cette musique pop. Il avait à peu près quatre filles pour un garçon, et les garçons donnaient l’air de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec eux-mêmes. Il avait un grand groupe de filles dansant en cercle, bougeant leurs cheveux et ne portant aucun intérêt particulier à aucun des garçons. Et puis il y avait un groupe de garçon qui regardaient les dites filles, encourageant leurs amis à les invite.

C’était comme si Harry attendait un miracle quand enfin, un des garçons prit son courage à deux mains et invita une fille à danser. Il se présenta derrière elle, tapota sur son épaule, quand la fille lui porta enfin attention, ses amies arrêtèrent de danser. Le garçon chuchota dans son oreille, et elle acquiesça, et après il attrapa ses hanches et ils commencèrent à danser. Ce fut réellement mignon, vraiment.

Apres ça, ce fut comme si la barrière était brisée et il y eu les autres garçons qui invitèrent les filles pour des danses à gauche, au centre et à droite ; Harry ne put s’empêcher de traquer chacun des couples.

« Excusez-moi ? » dit quelqu’un, et Harry se retrouva face à une fille plutôt grande. Elle avait les cheveux raides, fraises et blond et une jolie peau.

Harry sourit « Oui ? »

« Voudriez-vous une danse avec moi ? »

« Avec toi ? » Harry demanda, vociférant.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit gentiment. « Oui, avec moi. »

« Je suis- désolé. Je suis professeur. »

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, et encore une fois, et avec une tête triste elle s’en alla, tourna les talons et disparue dans la salle. Il était toujours en train de regarder l’endroit où elle était à l’instant la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, quand il entendit un rire derrière lui.

« Vous les attirer toujours, M. Styles. » dit Niall  avec son sourire charmeur habituel.

« Je n’ai pas l’air d’un adolescent, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Qui ne reverrait pas d’une danse avec vous ? Qu’en pensez-vous ? »

« Tu-tu es en train de m’inviter à danser également ? »

Niall haussa les épaules «On dirait que c’est ce que vous attendez. Vous êtes debout ici, bougeant vos hanches, et la tête ; c’est comme si vous étiez là attendant que quelqu’un vous demande. Je pensais offrir mes services de cavalier. »

« Niall, je suis votre professeur. » Harry souffla et Niall continua de lui sourire comme si tout était parfaitement normal pour une interaction prof-élève. « Va trouver quelqu’un de ton âge pour danser avec. »

« Très bien, mais sachez que l’offre tient toujours. » Niall partit tellement vite que Harry se sentait mal. Il n’aurait pas dû l’être à cause d’un supposé étudiant qui craquait sur lui, mais il l’était.

Après avoir secoué la tête, Harry était reparti à regarder les étudiants danser. Les choses avait changé de façon si drastique en dix minutes, les mains qui étaient posées sur les hanches des filles étaient maintenant sur les fesses et les langues s’étaient trouvées. Harry devait s’occuper d’eux premièrement, les écarter avec une règle entre leur estomacs. « Vous devez vous tenir à dix centimètres d’écart » il cria par-dessus la musique, et les élèves le regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel.

Apres ça, ce fut assez drôle, regarder les couples adolescents qui se tenaient trop près. Ça sonnait un peu plus pervers que ça ne l’était ; il commença à se sentir comme un policier sur une scènes de multiples petits crimes. Dès qu’un garçon commençait à se tenir trop près, Harry était là, avec sa règle.

Lorsque l’espace fut nettoyé de tous baisers. Harry put se reposer dans l’arrière de la salle.  Il était en train de bouger sa tête en rythme, chantonnant quelques paroles qu’il connaissait quand il repéra Louis.

Le goldenboy était en train de transvaser des coupes d’eau vers des cruches et, les mettaient ailleurs, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, ses yeux semblaient fermés de là où il se trouvait. Harry pouvait juste observer ses lèvres pincées, quand Louis passa ses pouces sous ses bretelles et tira dessus juste assez pour appuyer sur ses fesses comme il fallait, Harry tapa sa langue contre son palais.

« Harry ! » il entendit, son attention revint vers Zayn.

Qui était en train de sourire comme un idiot. « Garde un œil sur les enfants, mon pote. »

« Mais, Louis- »

« Il ne bouge pas d’ici. » coupa Zayn. « Tes yeux non plus, apparemment. » Il agrippa la mâchoire d’Harry, il fut donc obligé de regarder les enfants puisque Zayn avait tourné son visage vers la salle.

Qui s’étaient tous recollés les uns aux autres ; ça ne leur avait pas pris longtemps.

Harry souffla et reprit sa règle de son jeans. Repousser les jeunes des uns des autres avait perdu de son charme désormais : Harry avait réalisé qu’il y avait quelque chose de meilleur à regarder.

Il le fit donc en un temps record, pressant la règle entre les corps ou simplement sur les épaules, les repoussant un petit peu. Il jeta quelques coups d’œil à Louis essayant d’admirer sans avoir l’air d’y être scotché. Ce devint de plus en plus dur de garder ses yeux loin de cette coiffure désordonnée et ce pantalon moulant et de la façon dont ses manches de t-shirt étaient roulées jusqu’à ses coudes qui rendaient ses bras tellement fins et tellement musclés. Harry désirait désespérément toucher.

« Tu es ok, Harry ? » une voix casée brisa sa transe et Harry regarda Niall qui était en train de danser contre un garçon.

« Garder vos distances, s’il vous plait. » dit Harry, essayant de mettre la règle entre les deux garçons, mais il n’y avait aucun espace. Le corps de Niall était collé contre celui du garçon, ses mains pressées sur les fesses du garçon, et leurs hanches se mouvaient ensemble, bougeant et bougeant. Harry mit sa main sur l’épaule du plus jeune garçon pour signaler sa présence, espérant que l’autre garçon ait la décence de l’écouter, mais ce garçon ne fut pas de ceux-là. Ils ne firent que regarder Harry avec des sourires sur leurs visages et continuèrent de danser. « Niall, arrêtez ça. C’est- vous êtes à l’école, et vous n’êtes pas autoriser à faire ça. »

« Faire quoi, Harry ? »

« Toucher les autres de cette façon. C’est contre les règles. »

« Ne suis-je pas en train de danser, ne suis-je supposer danser de cette façon? »

« Non. »

« Voudriez-vous me montrer comment nous sommes supposés danser ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être frustré de la façon dont Niall était en train de bouger ses sourcils de manière suggestive et de rouler des hanches.

Quand Harry sentit des mains sur ses hanches, il sursauta et se retourna dans la lumière et aurait pu passer de l’autre côté lorsqu’il se rendit compte que c’était Louis, dans tout sa grandeur, et ses bretelles.

Les mains de Louis retournèrent sur les hanches d’Harry, pressant gentiment. « Comme ceci, vous voyez ? » Louis inclina la tête vers l’écart entre eux, et ajouta « Dix pouces, c’est la règle. »

Niall ricana. « Dix pouces ? Je parie. »

« Arrêtez ça »  Louis, regarda Harry avant de regarder Niall à nouveau. Harry se sentait rougir et s’inquiétait que sa tête n’explose. « Arrêtez de parler à M. Styles de cette façon ! Montrez du respect, il est votre professeur. »

« Est-ce qu’il est agréable au touché ? » demanda Niall, et Harry et Louis regardèrent vers où étaient encore les mains sur les hanches du bouclé, les doigts du coach avaient trouvé le moyen de se loger en dessous le maillot de Harry et touchaient la bande de peau.

Louis enleva rapidement ses mains et attrapa rapidement le bras de Niall. « Bien, tu es exclu du bal. »

Harry regarda Louis emmener Niall hors d’ici, ignorants ses protestations et promesses de ne pas recommencer. Il se trouvait toujours sous le même spot, au milieu de doux danseurs adolescent, quand Louis revint.

Louis envoyait de petits sourires et l’autre garçon le regardait totalement perdu avec les mots. Juste un sortit « Merci. »

Le sourire de Louis s’élargit et il secoua la tête. « C’est ok. Ça m’a juste énervé la façon dont il te parlait. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement regardant Louis jouer avec ses bretelles, jouant avec elles comme s’il était nerveux. Ce qui rendit Harry nerveux. Il regarda autour de lui, les élèves étaient assez  proches, mais, ils n’enfreignaient pas la distance autorisée. Harry commença à marcher vers l’autre côté de la salle, loin des corps qui dansaient et yeux amoureux, Louis le suivit.

« Je n’ai pas dépassé les limites, ou quelque chose du genre ? » demanda Louis et Harry hocha négativement la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas allé trop loin, en sortant Niall d’ici ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ça ne m’importe pas. »

« Est-ce que ça ne t’atteint réellement pas ou c’est juste ce que tu dis ? »

« Je m’en fiche vraiment. Je pense que c’était bien, même si, étant plus jeune je n’aurais pas aimé être traité de la sorte. »

Louis acquiesça rapidement, les yeux penseurs. Comme si il était en train de comprendre ce qu’Harry avait voulu dire. Ce qui était bien parce qu’Harry n’était pas sûr de lui. « Ouais, ça m’avait fait chier la première année que j’étais là. J’ai essayé d’être leurs amis, mais emmerdé quand ils m’ont réellement  traité comme l’un des leurs. Tu sais, m’appeler par mon prénom et flirter avec moi, tout ça. Ça ne nous fait pas sentir bien de savoir qu’ils vous appellent comme ça parce que vous êtes plus jeune et beau que les autres. La merde qui sort de leurs bouches, laisse-moi te dire. » Il ajouta avec un mouvement de la tête. « Je ne peux juste pas laisser ça t’arriver. Mais si tu n’y accordes pas d’importance, dis le moi juste et je le ferai pour toi. Mais, si je suis en fait condescendant ou quelque chose dis le moi. »

Harry était juste statique tout du long acquiesça, mais quand Louis s’arrêta de parler, il commença. « Okay. » Il éclaircit sa gorge.  « Ça me fait du mal, quand ils disent ces choses. Je suppose. Ca me pèse lorsqu’ils n’écoutent pas. Ça n’a pas été comme ça lorsque j’étais a l’école. Quand ils me traitent comme ça. C’est dur de se rendre compte que je n’en fait pas partie. »

La main de Louis se posa sur l’épaule d’Harry et la pressa de manière rassurante. Peut-être que Louis avait oublié les yeux abattue tristesse de Harry, actuellement, c’était la seule manière qu’il avait pour que Harry parle clairement sans bégayer. « Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ferais mieux de retourner à la table des boissons. » Il souffla, et Harry rencontra son regard.

« Bien. Je te vois plus tard. » Dit-il en dessous sa frange, et Louis lui envoya un petit sourire avant de partir. C’est un étrange mélange entre heureux et triste, Harry ne put choisir, et quelle attitude adopter. 

Alors il essaya, entre surveiller les « mauvais » garçons se tenant trop près, et évitant les filles agrippant ses mains parce qu’elles ne connaissaient pas son âge. Il essaya de s’entrainer là où Louis était venu quand Niall le mettait hors de lui, la façon dont il était arrivé si vite quand Niall lui avait mal parlé. Quand immédiatement après avoir dit à Niall de se tenir à l’écart il avait agrippé ses hanches pour leur montrer la manière dont ils étaient supposés se tenir pour danser, et mit Niall dehors quand il avait sorti des propos suggestifs.

Son cœur lui disait que Louis avait un crush. Qu’il était devenu jaloux et protecteur quand Niall avait fait ces remarques. Quand il avait mis ses mains sur les hanches d’Harry ça disait clairement : ça m’appartient. Ça lui rappela les compliments que Louis lui avait fait, qu’il joli, impressionnant et brillant, et combien il était heureux que Harry reprenne la chorale.

Mais ensuite, son esprit rationnel, le ramena à la réalité, lui disant que Louis était juste cette sorte de personne. Il était agréable avec tout le monde, et protecteur en général. Il ne voulait pas qu’Harry se fasse marcher sur les pieds par les élèves, ne voulant pas que ce qui lui était arrivé arrive à Harry. Il a uniquement dit des choses gentilles parce qu’il voulait que Harry sorte de sa coquille ; il a probablement pensé que Harry ne l’aimait pas et voulu changé cela.

Parce que c’était comme ça que les choses se passaient dans le monde réel. Tu craques pour une personne, et elle craque pour quelqu’un d’autre ; elle t’aime comme un ami et rien de plus.

Harry ignora donc la petite part de lui-même qui criait. Voyant Louis le saluer de la table des boissons et se fit avoir l’air détaché.

Louis désirait simplement qu’on l’apprécie. C’était tout. Toutes les disparitions et murmures maladroit de Harry dans les matinées lui avait donné une mauvaise idée. Il pensait que Harry ne l’appréciait pas, pas que en réalité Harry l’appréciait beaucoup trop.

Et ça voulait juste dire que Louis allait être extrêmement gentil jusqu’à ce qu’Harry devienne son ami. Ce qui le faisait fuir, Louis lui courrait après.

Harry allait arrêter de courir. Quand lundi arriva, il allait s’assoir dans la salle des profs tout le temps, de quand Louis prendrait un café jusqu’à ce qu’il parte. Il sourirait à Louis et lui sortirait un vrai bonjour jusqu’à ce qu’Harry devienne le garçon sur qui il craquera. Apres ça, il pourra se remettre à rêver sur sa vie future avec Louis et convaincre son esprit rationnel que cela pourrait devenir une réalité.

Harry essaya le plus fortement de parler à Louis. Quand Louis s’assit à cote de lui en salle des profs au moment où il n’avait aucune équipes de sport à regarder jouer le midi. Harry voulait sourire et le saluer. Ca faisait toujours grandement sourire Louis et les faisaient plonger dans une conversation ordinaire, et c’était agréable de l’écouter parler un petit moment.

C’était le matin après la chorale, Harry parlait à Zayn de la manière dont ça avait dégénéré, que Louis fit une intéressante observation.

« C’est drôle non, l’année d’après  ta graduation j’ai commencé à travailler ici. »

« C’est plutôt cool » acquiesça Zayn.

« Ouais j’ai pensé ça, J’ai pensé à comment ça aurait été si j’avais commencé une année plus tôt ou toi gradué une année plus tard ? Ça aurait été de dix manières bizarres si c’était arrivé. »

Zayn haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. J’enseignais ici quand Harry étudiait, et Liam était aussi, mais nous somme amis. »

« Ouais mais c’est différent, non ? Moi et Harry sommes différents.

« De quelle manière ? » demanda Zayn avec un petit sourire, regardant Harry ensuite, qui paraissait sur le point de partir en fumée. Il avait tant de questions mais en grandes lignes ça voulait dire Qu’est-ce que ça putain de signifie ?

Louis haussa les épaules et Harry voulu lui bloquer les épaules jusqu’à ce qu’il réponde de manière concise, il ne voulait pas de ce haussement d’épaules merdique. Il voulait des mots, mais lui ne dit rien de plus.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dérapa d’Harry, et Zayn le regarda avec quelque chose de comparable au choc. Il espéra que ses yeux ne faisaient pas cette chose étrange qu’ils faisaient parfois, il ne voulut même pas penser à la couleur que devait avoir sa tête.

Louis haussa encore les épaules. Ensuite appuya son menton dans ses mains. « Tu étais comment à l’école ? Je n’arrive pas à m’imaginer. »

Comme Harry ne bougea et ne dit rien, Zayn répondit pour lui. « Il était ce gentil enfant qui aidait tout le monde. Il faisait le tutorat pour les autres, et tenait la porte pour les professeurs et accueillant avec les nouveaux élèves. »

Louis sourit tendrement.  « Je ne suis pas surpris. »

« J’étais beta. » dit Harry avec une moue. « J’étais un passionné de chant et le seul sport où j’étais bon c’était le ping-pong. »

« Tu n’étais pas beta. » dit Zayn en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si. Je suis resté après les cours pour aider le libraire avec ses livres. Je continue de faire, même aujourd’hui. T’étais le mec cool, je parie. » Dit Harry, regardant Louis pour une seconde, pas sur de vouloir savoir ce qui était écrit sur sa tête. Il pouvait parier que c’était écrit pitié.

« Ouais, je suppose. J’étais dans l’équipe de natation, jouait au cricket et tennis aussi. T’as dit que t’aidais le libraire comme si c’était une mauvaise chose, je trouve ça craquant. »

« C’est bizarre. Mais, tu veux dire que t’étais populaire, non ? Je n’étais pas. »

« Tu n’étais pas impopulaire. » interrompit Zayn, mais Harry lui envoya un regard. Le genre de regard qui dit, tais-toi, Louis va parler.

« Je suppose que oui. J’avais beaucoup d’amis et tout ça. Mais toujours pas aimé par tout le monde être gay dans mon école n’était pas aussi facile ici. Je suis toujours surpris de la manière dont c’est accepté ici. »

« On doit tout à Liam. Seulement lui peut faire changer les mentalités, et les attitudes sur l’homosexualité dans une école catholique. » dit fièrement Zayn.

« Ca a dû être plus facile pour toi ici, dans ce cas. Sans vouloir t’offenser. » dit Louis, et Harry voulut faire savoir qu’il allait parler mais sa bouche restait ouverte. Louis était gay.

Mais ensuite ça le frappa. « Comment tu sais que je suis gay. »

Louis lança un bref regard à Zayn, rougissant. « J’ai demandé ? »

Son cœur battait rapidement à présent, le confortant dans l’idée de regarde, regarde, regarde ! Et Harry voulut faire taire cette voix pour pouvoir penser clairement.

« Ce n’est pas vrai ? » demanda prudemment Louis, la voix peut sûre.

« Harry ? C’est ok, non ? »

« Ouais c’est okay, totalement. Peux-tu répéter la question ? »

Louis fronça les sourcils et demanda « Laquelle ? » en même temps que Zayn dit « Comment c’était d’être gay ici. Ou quelque chose comme ça, peu importe. »

« Oh. Umm. Je pense que personne ne savait. Ou ils savaient probablement, mais j’en ai parlé à personne. C’était pas le bon moment. Il n’y avait personne que j’aimais ici.

« Tout le monde savait, je pense. » dit Zayn avec un petit sourire, et il fut sauve d’un « comment ? » lorsque la première cloche sonna.

« Merde, je ferais mieux d’aller à mon bureau. » rala Louis, se rebootant. « Je te verrai surement ce midi. Oui demain matin, au match. Tu viens ? Je pensais vous le demander mais j’ai oublié. »

Quand Harry se perdit en confusion, Zayn dit « Le match de foot. On joue contre St. George. »

« Oh, ouais. Je pense que j’irais, ouais ! » Murmura-t-il et quand Louis sourit, son cœur manqua un battement.

« Bien, je te verrais demain ! Et c’est comme à l’école demain, mais. Cool. »

Et quand Louis fut finalement parti, Harry put reporter son attention sur Zayn, qui souriait comme un idiot. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. » il répondit, ayant l’air indiffèrent mais il souriait toujours. La bouche lèvres pincées, comme s’il cachait un secret entre ses dents.

Harry souffla. « Exprime-toi. »

« Vous êtes trop mignons, mais cette petite danse que vous faites l’un autour de l’autre a assez duré. »

Harry se moqua. « Quelle danse ? On n’est pas en train de danser ? »

« Actuellement vous tournez autour de l’autre. J’attends pour un tango. Main dans la main, mains sur les hanches et tout ça. »

Harry resta droit, ramassant ses bouquins dans sa sacoche râlant un peu. « Va te faire foutre. »

Ca ne fut que faire rire Zayn, il rassembla ses propres affaires. « Toi va te faire foutre. Par Louis. Maintenant. »

Ça le fit rougir et râla « Tais-toi » infantilement. Il n’aimait pas qu’on lui dise quoi faire. Mais il avait accepté que rien n’allait arriver entre Louis et lui. Aujourd’hui avait juste été une pause de son dur travail pour séduire Louis.

 

« C’est un peu étrange, non ? » demanda Zayn, et Harry quitta le terrain pour le regarder, espérant que quelque chose de sensé soit sur son joli visage parce que rien n’en sortait de sa bouche.

Ils étaient assis ensemble dans les gradins avec Liam et quelque professeur, tous ici pour le match. Ça faisait vingt minutes à présent et personne n’avait marqué. Louis avait l’air prêt à arracher ses cheveux de frustration, et Harry était assis à essayant de contrôler son envie de courir pour le consoler.

« Qu’est-ce qui est étrange ? » demanda-t-il finalement réalisant que Zayn n’allait pas approfondir.

« C’est pratiquement toute ta chorale qui est dans l’équipe de football. »

« Je suppose. » dit Harry en fonçant les sourcils mais continuant de regarder le match. Il n’avait pas fait attention mais il était difficile de l’ignorer. Chacun des garçons sur le terrain était là aux deux derniers cours de chorale. « Le chant a du devenir cool ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Arrête, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que c’est ça. » se moqua gentiment Liam, et Harry fronça les sourcils. »

« Pourquoi pas ? C’est possible. »

Zayn et Liam partagèrent un regard, et Harry détesta ça.  « Louis a convaincu ses joueurs de joindre la chorale. »

« Non, il l’a pas fait, pourquoi voudrait-il ça ? » Harry fronça les sourcils et Liam roula des yeux.

« Il l’a fait, j’ai eu des plaintes de parents à propos de ça. Et la raison est tellement évidente, c’est frustrant. »

« Bien, il ne m’aime pas si c’est ce que tu sous entends. »

« Bien sûr que c’est ce que je sous entends. Et je ne fais pas que le sous-entendre. C’est un fait avéré. »

« Tu es un idiots. Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. » murmura Harry, reportant son regard sur le terrain, essayant d’ignorer son cœur criant VOIS !

« Tu es le seul idiot, ici. » rit Zayn, et Liam regarda Harry avec cette tête --- et ses yeux---.

« Si tu ne parles pas à Louis après ce match je vais être fâché contre toi. »

Sa voix était froide mais Harry ne put s’empêcher de rire à ses mots « Ce n’est rien de plus que par politesse. Vous ne devez pas m’imposer de faire ce que vous voulez. »

Liam souffla. « Ce n’est pas ce que je vais faire. Ça doit être ta propre décision. Juste, regarde le bien, et crois-moi quand je te dis qu’il t’apprécie aussi. » Harry regarda Louis encourageant son équipe en bougeant les bras. Ses muscles, et  sa peau bronzée et cette magnifique petite tête. Il voulait croire liam, vraiment, mais ça n’avait aucun sens.

« Bien, je vais lui parler. » il souffla, et son cœur battant l’aida. Pour une fois, son esprit rationnel resta silencieux.

Lorsqu’Harry descendit les estrades, où tous les garçons étaient en train de sauter, entourant Louis et le célébrant, il commença à paniquer. Qu’était-t-il sur le point de faire ? Qu’était-t-il sur le point de dire ? Il ne pouvait pas juste sortir-

« Est-ce que tu m’aimes bien ? » il paniqua. Il se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de dire et Louis était en train de le regarder comme si on venait de le gifler. Choquer, pas énervé.

Ensuite il passa ses mains pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses cheveux, souriant à ses pieds. « Oui. »

« Oh. »

Louis l’observa derrière sa frange, et même son cœur n’avait plus rien à dire. Fuck, Louis était magnifique. « Je pensais que c’était évidant, mais tu n’as pas remarqué. »

« Ouais. »

« Comme la jalousie ? J’étais persuadé qu’après la danse tu saurais. »

« Je n’ai pas. En fait, j’ai mais je n’ai pas voulu y croire. »

Louis sourit à la confidence puis se rapprocha plus près d’Harry. « Tu y crois à présent ? »

Louis le regardait en dessous de ses mèches rebelles,  et son cœur battait tellement vite sous sa cage thoracique, qu’Harry put jurer qu’il essaya de lui montrer. Harry ne put donc qu’acquiescer.

Ensuite Louis enroula leurs doigts, et le cœur d’Harry ne fit plus de bruit. «  Tu vois l’équipe adverse ? C’est mon ancienne école. » Harry acquiesça « Et tu vois leur coach. Il fait  partie de ceux qui m’ont emmerdé. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, ses lèvres s’incurvèrent dans un froncement.

« Reconnais-tu- » Louis se mit plus proche encore de lui, et leur pieds se touchèrent. Les bottines d’Harry contre les trainers de Louis. « Pouvons- nous lui faire un petit show ? »

Harry ----« Quelle sorte de show ? »

Louis grimaça « J’essayais de rendre la chose mignonne. On peut s’embrasser maintenant ? »

Harry acquiesça, parce que oui, et les mains de Louis se posèrent sur ses épaules, et les lèvres de Louis furent contre les siennes, et son cœur et esprit chantèrent tous les deux en une putain de parfaite harmonie.


End file.
